


sugar.

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of homophobia, Porn With Plot, Rich Chaebol Heir Lee Jeno, Student Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, also gay, donghyuck and renjun are annoying roommates, lapslock, this is basically a kdrama with a sex scene tbh lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: jaemin has been struggling financially, so donghyuck and renjun talk him into making a profile on an 'arranged dating' (read: sugar daddy) app. after about a week of putting up with creepy old men messaging him, jaemin hits a gold mine when he matches with lee jeno, the devilishly handsome heir of one of the nation's biggest chaebols.what is he gonna do? say no?





	sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i said i would stop writing college aus at one point but at least they aren't both students this time lol
> 
> nomin has been my newest obsession lately so, here you go. i know they both have dark hair now but i started writing this when they were both still blonde so hjfddhdvfhjjghg also i wrote the majority of this in one night, so sorry for any errors! enjoy! ♡

nerves prickle jaemin’s soft skin as he waits less-than-patiently by the café window. he tries not to stare at anyone or anything for too long a time, but part of him can’t really help it -- he knows what his expected guest looks like, of course, but anxiety causes every moving figure to passively resemble him. there’s still ten minutes until their designated meeting time, but on top of his natural tendency to just be early, jaemin’s nervousness had caused him to leave the apartment with almost an entire hour to spare. he’d opted to go for a long walk instead of mindlessly waiting alone in the coffee shop, but by the time he’d gotten tired of passing the same scenery (and worried he might get sweaty in the mild late summer weather), he still had over thirty minutes to go. 

being something of an extrovert, it’s rare for jaemin to be so tense when meeting new people, but this isn’t just any average meetup, or even any average _ date_. with the nudge of his two best friends, he’d made a profile on an ‘arranged dating’ website (a glorified sugar daddy hub, essentially) and within a week, got a promising match. it wasn’t jaemin’s _ thing_ to meet people online, but he’s not in a position to wait for his rich prince charming to sweep him off his feet organically, anymore. and while filtering through creepy men old enough to be his father was quite a hassle, he’d have to do that on any dating app, anyway. 

but he, renjun, and donghyuck were all rather shocked when jaemin’s profile had been matched with lee jeno. _ the_ lee jeno; the troubled heir of one of korea’s most valuable chaebols, known for his mysterious but charming demeanor and surprisingly kind nature. he’s basically a real-life prince, and the last person jaemin had expected to take any interest in him. 

_ “it’s probably a catfish,”_ said renjun almost immediately after jaemin showed the proof on his phone, _ “there’s no way it’s actually him.” _

_ “how _ do _ you know it’s the real lee jeno?” _ donghyuck offered, a bit softer and more optimistic than renjun, most likely influenced by jaemin’s indignant pout. 

_ “the pictures,” _ jaemin explained, quickly going to the ‘photos’ tab of the matched profile, _ “they’re not just ones from his instagram; they’re ones i couldn’t find anywhere else on the internet. look.” _

and so came the proof, it _ was_ the real lee jeno. and jaemin is about to meet him in just over five minutes, given the other is punctual. but something about this still feels off, or fake -- and even if it’s the real deal, like _ for real_, what if he decides he doesn’t like jaemin? he’d been lucky enough not only to find someone his age, but someone so unbelievably handsome and well-known that either the stars have aligned perfectly in his galaxy, or this is some sick joke. maybe his father will walk through the door and humiliate him in front of all these people, call him awful names like he did when jaemin was still living in his house, after his mother passed and he had nowhere else to go until he’d saved enough from his part-time job and could afford to squeeze into renjun and donghyuck’s tiny apartment. 

his mother’s sudden passing was hard enough on him, but having to deal with his homophobic asshole father on top of that put him in a dangerous place, mentally. even once he’d gotten out of that situation, his father couldn’t seem to leave him alone, insistent jaemin would never be anything without him. he managed to find some peace after blocking his number and filing a restraining order, but it didn’t make things easier financially. he _ really_ needs this. but he won’t be inclined to believe the universe has really shown him a bit of mercy until lee jeno walks through that door. 

his phone buzzes, temporarily pulling him from his spiraling thoughts. illuminated on his screen is a text from renjun, reminding him to be careful, and to call or text if he needs anything, or suddenly finds himself in danger. jaemin smiles. renjun might be a little cold on the exterior, but he frequently reminds jaemin that he cares about him a lot, in the smallest ways. 

after he replies with a single heart emoji, the bells of the café door jingle and a chill runs up jaemin’s spine as he dares to look up. 

it’s really him. 

he’s wearing a pair of dark shades, but jaemin can still tell. his distinct lip shape, strong jaw, platinum blonde undercut -- it’s truly, madly, _ unmistakably_ lee jeno. 

jaemin’s face heats up, and he resists the sudden urge to run and hide, to sabotage this before it even begins. the way jeno walks is so strikingly confident, if jaemin had been nervous before, he’s on the edge of terrified, now. but he manages to put on a shy smile as their gazes meet -- or _ seem_ to meet, he can’t entirely tell under those impenetrable shades. 

jeno starts walking towards his table, stopping right beside the empty chair opposite jaemin. a strong hand reaches out, grasping the back of the chair in a firm, but somehow dainty hold. a single diamond ring rests on jeno’s pointer finger. 

“na jaemin,” he says smoothly, in a way jaemin can perceive was meant as a question, but comes out too surely to be one. 

his voice gets caught beneath his adam’s apple, but jaemin nods vigorously, lips pressed into a slanted line. 

the chair is pulled out, then, and jeno settles across from him. as expected, he looks _ so_ nice. jaemin can tell this is meant to be casual wear for him, but it’s still at least ten times nicer than anything in his closet. the other wears a silky pink button-down, the buttons unfastened all the way down to his breastbone, fitted white trousers, and rose gold apron-toe loafers. he looks like a spring god, all he’s missing is a flower crown -- and the moment he reaches up to remove his shades and place them on the table, jaemin feels his heart jump up to his throat. 

_ this is real. this is happening. _

“it’s nice to finally meet you in person,” jeno says, looking up at jaemin with a warm smile -- the legendary smile that creases his eyes and just about melts any person with a clear enough view of it. 

jaemin’s face goes entirely red, and he nods again, bumbling through a bunch of half-stuttered phrases before taking a deep breath and finally managing to speak coherently. “you too.”

jeno’s smile remains, but mellows out enough so that his eyes can open. he seems to be unabashedly checking jaemin out, and the younger feels like he’s going to die under that gaze. “you were a lot more well-spoken in your messages,” jeno tells him, obviously teasing, and jaemin’s face gets impossibly redder, “why so shy?” 

“because-” jaemin starts before he can stop himself, hands gripping onto the edges of his chair, “because you’re … _ you._”

that makes jeno laugh, just as the waitress comes by to take their orders. 

the tender afternoon bleeds into a nice evening, and jaemin finds himself able to relax enough to entertain conversation as he normally would. it turns out jeno is really sweet, and a bit of a dork, even, but to jaemin, that makes him even more likeable. 

it nears the café’s closing time, and before jaemin can object, jeno slides a slim black card into the bill offered by the waitress, who swings by to pick it up just as jaemin notices he’s paid for both of them. 

“you didn’t have to do that,” jaemin starts, voice low and eyes concerned, but showing a lot of gratitude. 

jeno hums, tilting his head as he drags his fork through the few cake crumbs remaining on his plate, before stabbing it through the plump strawberry that had previously rested delicately atop the now-eaten dessert, and bringing the fork up to pluck the fruit from the silver utensil with his hand. “this arrangement is about me taking care of you,” jeno says simply, leaning across the table just enough to press the sweet berry to jaemin’s plump, slightly-parted lips. “so of course i’m going to pay. i’ll _always_ pay.”

a tiny whine leaves jaemin at the sudden darker tone in the other’s voice. all this time, jeno’s tone had been soft and playful, jaemin had almost forgotten the nature of their meeting. he lets his lips part further, sliding his tongue under the strawberry before taking it fully into his mouth, biting just below where jeno’s fingers hold it, near the leaves. 

“good boy,” jeno murmurs, using his free hand to brush gentle fingers against jaemin’s soft cheek. 

jaemin blushes the entire way home. 

♡

jaemin and jeno have been seeing each other for six months, now. 

renjun and donghyuck won’t let jaemin forget how whipped he is, either. 

though of course jeno showers him in expensive gifts, takes him on amazing and even more expensive dates -- the two of them had even gone to _ bali_ for jaemin’s spring break (jeno had told him it was to celebrate his exam marks, and that he deserved a nice getaway, but that did almost nothing to quell jaemin’s absolute shock when jeno had interrupted a rather heated makeout session to break the news) -- it’s the soft and loving man he’s gotten to know that jaemin has completely fallen for. they don’t really talk about the emotional aspect of their relationship, and jaemin isn’t sure he wants to bring it up and risk everything, but he can’t deny that he’s in love with jeno. it becomes more apparent every time they’re together. 

though he’s still legally a tenant of the apartment he shares with renjun and donghyuck, he’s barely there anymore, except for during exam periods where he needs to study. he still pays rent and all (or _jeno_ pays his portion of the rent, but it’s still getting paid, nonetheless), but his friends have made it clear that things are weird without him there. jaemin supposes that’s their way of saying they miss him. 

“you may as well move in with him,” renjun says one night, pulling another card from the stack in the middle of the game board. 

jaemin sighs, shaking his head. “shouldn’t you be, like, _ officially dating _ someone before you move in together?”

“you two don’t consider yourselves ‘official’?” donghyuck asks, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth, “it’s been like six months, right?”

“yeah. and, i don’t know,” jaemin responds, leaning on his hand while renjun slides the dice over to donghyuck, ordering him to at least towel off his slobbery hand, first, “as much as i’d like to call him my boyfriend, we haven’t really … talked about all that.”

“so he’s still just your sugar daddy?” wonders renjun, raising a brow, “you just suck his dick and he gives you money and that’s it?”

“_no,_” jaemin denies, rolling his eyes, “there’s more to it than that. i’ve never even sucked his dick.”

donghyuck freezes mid-roll, and renjun’s eyes widen as he stares at jaemin. both of them are silent. 

“what?” the blonde demands, taken aback, though a blush starts creeping onto his face. 

“you mean to say you’ve been seeing this guy, your _ sugar daddy_, for half a year and you’ve never … you know … given him any _sugar_?”

renjun throws a pillow at donghyuck, and jaemin’s face turns scarlet. 

“what are you _ talking _ about?” the youngest gasps, though he knows exactly what donghyuck means. truth be told, he himself is surprised that jeno hasn’t made a move on him beyond some heavy petting while making out, but he’d honestly never asked for sex from jaemin. it seemed he cares more about the companionship, once even admitting he’d been so lonely after his father died, and jaemin had consoled him that night, able to relate to him since he’d lost his mother, as well. that was the night they’d come closest to having sex, ironically, but jeno had stopped before they could, asking jaemin if he’d like to cuddle. it was a little disappointing, jaemin couldn’t lie, but he cared more about being there for jeno than having sex with him. 

even if he really, _ really_ wants to. 

“maybe he’s asexual,” renjun offers, straightening up the game board a little after it had shifted slightly while he’d assaulted donghyuck with the pillow the other is now leaning on. 

“i don’t think he is,” jaemin sighs, smoothing back his overgrown fringe, only for it to fall right back into place. “i’ve snooped around his room a few times, and i found an entire assortment of flavoured lubes. and they looked like they’d been used at some point.” 

donghyuck snickers, and renjun scowls at him. 

“maybe he’s waiting for _ you_ to make a move, then,” says donghyuck, “you know, he’s probably being a gentleman and all that. waiting until you’re ready.”

“i _ am_ ready,” jaemin snaps, “i’m _ so_ ready. i want him to fuck me until i can’t-”

“_okay_,” renjun interrupts him, talking over donghyuck’s loud laughter, “tell _ him_ that. not us.” 

the youngest blushes once more, lips protruding in a bratty pout. “he wants to take me to dinner tomorrow, to celebrate six months together.”

“sounds like dating to me,” donghyuck quips, and for once, renjun agrees with him. “but, alright. you always go back to his place after you go out, right? just tell him how horny you are then.”

“easier said than done,” jaemin whines, “but alright.” 

♡

the dinner had been everything jaemin’s come to expect from jeno -- delicious, wonderful, amazing, romantic. the restaurant was nothing less than five stars, and while months ago, jaemin would have had a conniption over not having anything to wear to such a place, it seems jeno has made a habit of buying him clothes that cost more than his rent. they talked about how things had been going with the chaebol, and jeno’s usual hiring and firing sprees, and discussed jaemin’s schooling, where jeno had congratulated him on earning high marks yet again. at one point in the evening, jeno had taken jaemin’s hand and led him to the dance floor, where some soft, slow song was playing and many couples had gathered there to twirl in each others’ arms. it didn’t seem to matter to jeno that they were the only pair consisting of two men, and no one else seemed bothered, so jaemin didn’t worry about it. it felt so nice, being held in jeno’s strong arms while their bodies moved so slowly and sweetly. it felt like they really were a couple, then. 

by the time they had climbed into jeno’s glamourous mode of transportation, the older looked at jaemin sweetly before asking the usual, ‘is it okay if we go back to my place?’ which there was no point in asking, really, because it’s always okay. nevertheless, jaemin smiles at him and nods, and jeno tells his driver to head back to his estate before leaning back in the seat, locking his fingers with jaemin’s. 

“jeno …” jaemin whispers after a few minutes, catching the other’s attention from where he’d been staring out the window, “can you ask him to roll up the partition? there’s something i want to talk to you about.”

“oh?” jeno replies, eyebrows raising. “okay, darling. driver?”

after the brief exchange, the thin screen slowly comes up and leaves them in private. somewhat. 

jaemin swallows nervously, looking at the other with soft eyes. “i’ve been thinking, and … i really want to … take our relationship further.” 

jeno’s brows furrow with confusion, before he notices jaemin’s hand shyly trailing up his thigh. _ oh_. 

“you mean sex?” jeno asks, adoring the way jaemin’s face heats up. 

“_yes _…” jaemin whispers, bowing his head timidly. 

jeno smirks, lifting jaemin’s chin with a single finger, forcing the younger to look at him. his round, sparkly eyes are so cute, jeno has to will himself not to get lost in them, or the bright red apples of the boy’s cheeks. “of course, baby. whatever you want.”

♡

jaemin moans as he’s pushed down onto the luxurious bed, pathetic little whines flowing easily out of him as jeno climbs on top of him, kissing him feverishly. one of the older boy’s strong hands grasps jaemin’s wrist, pinning it against the bed while his tongue slides forcefully between the younger’s soft lips, swallowing his needy sounds, his crotch rubbing up against jaemin’s ass enticingly in this position. 

jeno starts sucking on jaemin’s tongue, causing the younger to whimper, his hands dragging needily down jeno’s back, feeling his firm muscles beneath the silk shirt. jaemin has no idea where the other’s suit jacket went, but he doesn’t miss it. the feeling of the older grinding against his ass is maddening, and jaemin whines as he starts clawing at jeno’s shirt, trying to get it off. 

“relax, babyboy,” jeno tells him after pulling away briefly, trailing hot kisses down jaemin’s neck, “we’ve got all night.”

“i just--” jaemin whimpers, relieved when jeno starts undoing the buttons of his own shirt as jaemin kept fumbling with them in his haste, “i want you, _ so much_.” 

“i want you, too, baby,” jeno tells him, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders, throwing it somewhere in the distance. he starts working on jaemin’s clothes, too, kissing every new patch of skin that’s revealed to him, “i’ve wanted you for a long, long time.”

soft, needy little sounds continue to spill past jaemin’s parted lips as jeno takes his sweet time undressing him and kissing all over his body. soon, both of them are naked, taking in the glorious sights of each others’ bare bodies. 

jaemin had always hypothesized that jeno had a big cock; he’d snuck his hand between his thighs a few times in the past while they were having one of their desperate kissing sessions, and whatever was underneath jeno’s pants was definitely nothing insignificant. he can see it clearly now, however -- and bluntly put, it’s huge. and he’s only half-hard. 

the need that had been bubbling up in jaemin this entire time increases tenfold, and he pulls jeno down to kiss him once more, arms clasping around his shoulders as their tongues brush passionately. jaemin eventually finds the will to pull away, brushing his nose against jeno’s as his eyes crack open to look at him. “i want to suck you off,” he whispers, panting as their kissing had left him just about breathless, “_please_.” 

“please, what?” jeno coos, smoothing his hand through jaemin’s messy blonde hair. 

they had done this a few times before. when their makeout sessions had become progressively intimate, jaemin had once slipped and called jeno the title in question by accident. as it turned out, jeno liked it _ a lot_, and its tied nicely into their dynamic ever since. 

“please,” jaemin whines, shivering as jeno’s hands run down his sides, “_daddy_.” 

“good boy,” jeno praises, sitting up and shifting their positions so that jaemin is now on top. 

the younger takes a moment to admire how handsome jeno is, how _ ethereal_ he looks from this angle, with a halo of pearly white pillows spread out underneath him, and he thinks to himself that he’s the luckiest boy in the entire world. perhaps all the pain he had been through had led him here, and if that’s the case, it’s been well worth it. 

he doesn’t waste another moment after that. jaemin makes his way down to jeno’s cock, still half-hard, and after licking his hand, grasps it lightly. biting his lip, he strokes his lover slow and smooth, taking his eyes off the hardening cock against his slick palm to look at jeno’s face. the older is propped up against the pillows, watching intently, lower lip caught between his teeth while quiet hums escape him. 

encouraged by the sight, jaemin speeds up a little, going faster and faster until the thick shaft fills out in his hand, smooth and heavy. finally, he starts kissing the tip, darting his tongue out to offer little kitten licks, savouring his first taste of jeno. parting his lips, he moans softly as he gradually takes the other in his mouth. 

“that’s it, nana,” jeno eggs him on, sighing contentedly at all the attention on his cock, “so good, baby.”

another moan comes at the praise, and jaemin doesn’t stop until he feels jeno hit the back of his throat. he keeps his gullet open and relaxed, swallowing slowly around jeno so not to choke himself. it earns him an appreciatory groan from his lover, so jaemin swallows a few more times before starting to pull back, and push back down. he gradually builds speed once he finds his rhythm, and jeno’s moans and breathy exhales are practically nonstop now, making jaemin’s chest swell with pride that he’s doing a good job, especially since he’s never taken a cock this big before.

jaemin can tell it’s taking a lot of restraint for jeno to keep himself from thrusting up into his mouth, but as he gets used to the feeling of his mouth being so full and jaw being incredibly slack, he reaches down to fondle jeno’s balls, almost silently encouraging him to succumb to the pleasure. 

“fuck,” jeno chokes out, head falling back into the pillows, “nana, baby--”

with a loud pop, jaemin pulls off jeno’s cock and leans down to lick along his perineum, all the way up to his balls, taking one into his mouth. his hand strokes jeno at about the same quick pace at which he’d been sucking him off, and jeno does take the opportunity to thrust up into jaemin’s warm fist, sighing into the hot air in his bedroom. jaemin takes him into his mouth again after a few moments, and jeno doesn’t stop thrusting, earning him choked moans from jaemin as he fucks into his mouth, hips raising up off the bed and flexing in undulating motions, driving his cock in and out of the boy’s tight throat. 

“oh, fuck, nana, _ jesus_,” the older sighs, tugging at jaemin’s hair to get him to pull off. “don’t wanna cum, yet, babyboy. come here, let me get you ready for daddy’s cock.”

a whiny moan spills out of spit-slick lips, and jaemin obeys, crawling up the bed and resting in front of jeno on his hands and knees. he lets his shoulders drop, propping himself up on his elbows and laying his head on his arms. 

“good boy,” jeno praises once again, moving over to the other side of the large bed, so he can go into the nightstand. jaemin knows what he’s going for, as he’d snooped in that very drawer before, and he whimpers to himself just at the thought. 

when jeno comes back to him, jaemin pushes his ass out eagerly, making the older smile. “so good for me, baby,” jeno murmurs, settling behind him and slipping a finger between supple cheeks to stroke at his dry rim. 

jaemin shivers, a tiny sound coming out of him. his eyes trail to his side, and he can see the bottle jeno had extracted from the drawer. it’s red, and there’s a strawberry on it. 

_ oh god. _

spreading some lube over his fingers, jeno holds one of jaemin’s cheeks out of the way and rubs the slick gel over his entrance, barely poking at the pucker to coax it into opening up. when he feels it start to give way, jeno slides his index into jaemin, causing the younger to let out a high-pitched cry. jeno wiggles the digit around a little, rubbing along jaemin’s tight walls before leaning in and licking at the stretching rim, making jaemin just about scream, pushing his ass back for more. 

jeno smiles against him and keeps at it, lapping his tongue at the bottom of the hole while his finger pumps in and out of it. one becomes two, and two soon becomes three, and jaemin is practically drooling as jeno spreads him wide, knowing that he needs every spare centimeter to be able to take jeno’s huge dick. 

a tongue joins the older’s three longest fingers inside of jaemin’s hole, earning jeno a blissful squeal, jaemin’s thighs trembling as his senses start to go into overdrive. 

“daddy, please,” jaemin begs, panting, “_please, _ i’m ready for your cock.”

“are you?” jeno teases, thrusting his fingers in even harder, causing jaemin to nearly sob. 

“_yes!_” jaemin wails, shivering as he feels jeno’s fingers prod his prostate, “yes, daddy, yes, _ please_. nana wants daddy’s cock, so so so bad--”

jeno doesn’t need any more convincing. he retrieved the fruity lube once more, slicking up his cock eagerly, his patience and capacity to keep teasing jaemin running thin. he takes hold of jaemin’s hips and spreads his cheeks, admiring his stretched hole for just one more moment, before he starts pushing his tip against it, gradually pressing inside. 

feeling his hole give way to the pressure, jaemin sobs as jeno’s cock fills him up, taking every centimeter of his shaft like it’s all he’s made for. jeno groans, watching himself slide into jaemin, noticing how fucking _ perfect _ the boy fits around him, right down to the hilt. 

“that’s my boy,” jeno moans, taking a moment to let the both of them adjust -- jaemin to the large invasion of his guts, and jeno to the tight heat clasping around him. 

at last, jeno starts to pull out and thrust back in; at a snail’s pace at first, but jaemin cries through it either way. every thrust inside is met with a soft cry or ‘uhn’ from jaemin, and god, if jeno isn’t slowly getting addicted to those little sounds. he starts going faster, and faster, raising higher up on his knees so really pound his cock into jaemin’s ass. 

“fuck!” jaemin sobs when jeno’s tip jabs his prostate, hands grabbing at the pillows to find some kind of purchase as the thrusts against his sweet spot become constant, drawing the filthiest sounds out of him. 

“you feel so fucking good,” jeno moans, thrusting even harder, his hips slamming against jaemin’s ass in the most obscene way, and the younger’s body bouncing against the mattress all the same. jeno notices the tips of jaemin’s ears are red, as are his shoulders, and he suddenly _ needs _ to see him. he pulls out, and jaemin just about sheds real tears over it, whining insistently before jeno takes him by the shoulder and flips him over. 

the younger pants as he looks into jeno’s eyes, and jeno looks down at him so intensely, his heart nearly leaps out of his chest. 

roughly, jeno takes hold of jaemin’s legs and pushes them up, jaemin hooking his hands under his own knees to hold them in place, keeping himself spread for jeno. he receives another ‘good boy’ in response, before jeno takes hold of his cock and plunges it into jaemin’s tight heat again, moaning with pure satisfaction as he slides inside. jaemin’s moans are loud and high pitched as jeno starts fucking him again, not even bothering to build up to it as he just starts pounding into the boy without restraint. 

“oh my god,” jaemin whimpers, letting go of his legs and grasping onto jeno, who leans over him and doesn’t stop thrusting, even for a moment. “daddy--daddy, i’m gonna cum--” 

“go ahead, baby,” jeno tells him, thrusting impossibly deeper, abusing the younger’s prostate and making him scream, “nana’s been such a good boy. cum for daddy.”

he doesn’t need to be told twice. a few more strokes against his sweet spot and jaemin is cumming untouched, moaning jeno’s name while his cock spills all over his abs and splotches his milky skin white. 

even as jaemin lies panting and whimpering in the heat of his orgasm, jeno keeps going, showing not even a stroke of mercy as he pounds into jaemin, chasing after his own orgasm. the younger wails through the overstimulation, tears spilling from his eyes by the time jeno finally cums deep inside of him, so deep that as jaemin looks down, he can see the bulge where jeno’s cock pushes up against his abdomen. 

both of them can barely breathe, staring at each other as the afterglow of what they’ve done bathes them in warmth. jeno sighs, slowly pulling his cock out of jaemin, leaving the younger feeling unbelievably empty, aside from the load the other had just busted into him. 

jeno’s hand brushes over the younger’s cheek, staring directly into his eyes. “i love you,” he says in an almost visceral reaction, his own eyes widening as jaemin’s do, too. 

but jaemin just pulls the other closer, wrapping his arms tight around him and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “i love you, too, jeno. so much.” 

though he can’t see him, jaemin can feel jeno’s smile. the other kisses the top of his head, gently pushing him down against the pillows not only to meet his eyes, but to let him rest. “happy six months, baby. get some sleep, now. we’ll clean up in the morning.” 

♡

jaemin yawns as he opens the apartment door, a shirt that’s obviously not his draped rather loosely over his form as he finds donghyuck and renjun cleaning up in the kitchen, presumably after breakfast. 

“hey guys,” jaemin greets warmly, throwing his keys onto the counter as he takes a seat on one of the barstools. 

“you’re in a good mood,” renjun notices, hanging the dish towel up on a hook to dry, “i take it things went _ well _ with you and jeno, last night.”

“it was _ perfect,_” jaemin confirms, sighing dreamily, “we had the most romantic dinner, we danced, and--”

“and he fucked you, right?” donghyuck interrupts, prompting renjun to smack his arm. 

jaemin rolls his eyes, taking an apple from the counter. “is that all you care about?”

“that means yes,” donghyuck snickers, and renjun shakes his head at him. 

“_anyway_, i’m glad you had a good time, jaeminah,” says renjun, “you look really happy.” 

just as jaemin is about to respond, his phone starts ringing. he looks at his friends before running into the hall, accepting the call before it’s too late. 

“hi, jeno,” he greets, trying to no avail to bite back his lovesick smile. 

“hey, baby,” jeno responds, and jaemin can hear in his voice that he’s smiling, too, “i forgot to tell you before i dropped you off, but the company is having a huge dinner party next week, to celebrate a successful quarter. i would love if you would be my guest of honour,” he says with a soft laugh, before adding, “your friends can come too, if they’d like.”

jaemin is grinning so hard, his face nearly hurts. “i would love to, jen. and i’ll ask them, i’m sure they’d really like to come!”

“great. just text me later, i have to go into a meeting now. i love you, angel.”

with a deep blush, jaemin practically melts into a puddle, right there in front of donghyuck’s bedroom. “i love you, too.”

as he puts his phone back into his pocket and rushes off to tell the others the news, he practically slams into donghyuck and renjun, who were listening by the wall. 

“oh my _god,_” jaemin groans, exasperated, “you two are so nosy!”

“i take it a lot more happened than just sex that night,” renjun teases, and donghyuck is practically doubled over with laughter, “_angel_.” 

“fuck off!” jaemin shouts, stomping down the hall to his room, “i’m telling him you’re not coming!”

donghyuck and renjun exchange glances, before chasing after jaemin. “wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just have to write self indulgent fics okay vdhfjhfd
> 
> anyway i hope y'all enjoyed this!! maybe i'll write more of these two in the future, i really love them sm,,, 
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
